Menenangkan
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Hanya percakapan ringan yang menenangkan. Samuel - Jihoon (ada Dae Hwi dan Park Woo Jin yang nyelip). Sekuel kedua dari Menghindar. Produce 101 Season 2 fanfiction.


**MENENANGKAN**

© Mashiro Io

Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction

Warning: sekali lagi, ini khayalan sesat

.

.

.

Rambut hitam kecoklatan bergoyang-goyang. Awalnya ia cuma mendengarkan musik musik hasil dari 35 Boys 5 Concepts. Ia terus memutar sebuah lagi, "Showtime" judulnya. Soalnya ada suaranya di sini. Ia terus memutarnya hingga pemiliknya menangkap adanya kesibukan di dekat pintu keluar. Mata coklat itu pun menatap dari balik kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Seseorang sedang berdiri membereskan jaketnya. Samuel menatap lagi; yang ditatap sedang bersiap menggunakan sepatu. Orang itu rapi sekali. Penasaran, iapun bertanya.

" _Hyung_ mau ke mana?"

"Ah, mau keluar sebentar."

"Bersama Jinyoung- _hyung_?"

"Iya dong. Kamu mau ikut, Muel-ah?"

Samuel menggeleng. Dae Hwi dengan Jin Young memang dekat. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi lengket bak perangko sama lem. Padahal sifat keduanya seperti kutub utara dan selatan. Satunya atraktif hiperaktif, yang satunya atraktif juga sih, tapi pasif dan agak-agak pemalu; awalnya.

 _Mungkin karena Dae Hwi-hyung?_

Dae Hwi memang _lovable_ , ke mana-mana dapet aja temen walau yang paling sering diajak memang Bae Jinyoung. Mungkin benar kata orang, sifat yang bertolak belakang itu justru yang mengalami tarik menarik. Duh, Samuel jadi ingat pelajaran magnet, itu dua kutub berbeda juga kan.

"Nitip sesuatu?"

"Nggak usah. Hati-hati."

"Oke"

Dae Hwi pun berlalu sembari melambaikan tangan.

Akhir-akhir ini Samuel merasa bahwa Dae Hwi agak menjauh. Nggak, nggak. Mereka memang teman dekat tapi sekarang rasanya jarang sekali mereka bersama. Lebih sering sama Jinyoung sih Dae Hwinya. Padahal dulu mereka sering bercanda bareng

 _Apa gara-gara aku gak masuk 11 besar lagi ya? Atau gara-gara aku nggak ngedengerin kata Dae Hwi-hyung?_

Andaikan kamu tahu bahwa itu gara-gara taruhan yang disetujui sebelah pihak, Muel. Eh, lebih tepatnya sepertiganya deng. Kan Samuel nggak tahu.

Samuel merenung lagi. Ah, mereka memang lebih suka keluar malam. Kalau pagi kan waktu latihan, mana sempat keluar jalan-jalan.

Akan tetapi, malam ini Samuel benar-benar malas keluar. Selain karena dia sudah sempat keluar tadi pagi bersama anak-anak _showtime_ dan berakhir dikerubungi fans-fansnya (siapa sangka banyak yang mengenalinya). Ah, jadi ingat, harusnya sekarang dia mengecek situs Ma-boy, siapa tahu dia dapat hadiah lagi besok pagi.

Baru beberapa detik setelah ia membuka ponsel, seseorang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Buka apa?"

"Oh, _hyung_. Ma-boy, aku belum lihat aku berada di _stage_ berapa."

"Kau lolos _stage_ empat."

Samuel melotot kaget.

"Benarkah?"

"Cek saja. Barusan aku mengeceknya."

" _Hyung_ juga?"

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Waah."

"Katanya hadiahnya besok datang."

"Boneka beruang?"

"Itu sudah kemarin."

"Masker wajah?"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau samakan hadiah kita dengan hadiah _trainee_ lainnya?"

" _Hyung_ jadi sombong sekarang."

"Yang barusan berbicara bahkan tidak masuk 11 besar."

"Oh, _hyung_."

"Hahaha, bercanda. Lagipula untuk apa memikirkan jenis hadiah, toh besok juga kita akan tahu."

"Benar juga."

Samuel berpikir lagi. Fans-fans di Korea selalu memberi kejutan jadi menebak pun agak percuma.

"Kau tidak keluar?"

" _Hyung_ mau?"

"Nggak. Nanti ada yang protes dengan _outfit_ ku lagi."

"Bukannya _hyung_ selalu pede dengan _outfit_ _hyung_?"

"Tadinya kukira semuanya akan mengerti. Eh, kalian malah berpikir kalau itu aneh."

"Nggak kok. Menurutku _style hyung_ selalu bagus."

"Kau tidak sedang memujiku kan?"

"Aku memang memuji _hyung_."

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya. Ada semburat merah yang muncul, tipis tapi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain _hyung_ di sini?"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada _hyung_? Mana sopan santunmu?"

Samuel mendesah. _Hyung_ nya ini masih belum cukup juga untuk mengerjainya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ngambek lagi lo."

"Hahaha."

Jihoon tertawa pelan. Bagi Jihoon, lucu sekali bisa mengerjai Samuel. Dia jadi ingat sewaktu masih di Get Ugly _team_ , ide dadakan untuk membuat _prank_ pada Samuel yang masih polos tapi ceplas ceplos itu ternyata meninggalkan kesan horor bagi Samuel. Ya iyalah, Jihoon yang terkenal dengan murah senyum dan baik hatinya tiba-tiba membentaknya karena berkata tidak sopan pada Ong Seung Woo padahal biasanya juga Seung Woo tidak pernah keberatan, kok.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang merasa horor dengan kamar Get Ugly _team_ saat itu. Jadi, kamu tidak sendirian, Samuel.

"Jadi, dalam rangka apa _hyung_ ke tempat ini?"

"Aku geli mendengarnya."

" _Hyung_."

"Memastikan sesuatu."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak kapok mengambil _center_ lagi?"

Samuel nyengir.

"Aku lebih kaget dengan _hyung_ yang merelakan posisi center ke Minki- _hyung_."

"Sudah kubilang, voting-ku tidak akan turun selama aku memberikan yang terbaik bagi tim."

"Aku juga."

"Oh?"

"Aku memang mengajukan diri. Tapi _hyung_ tahu sendiri Taehyun- _hyung_ itu gimana…"

"Nggak tahu. Aku nggak pernah setim."

"Setidaknya pernah denger kan?"

Jeda sedetik.

"Taehyun- _hyung_ memutuskannya dengan voting ekspresi. Lalu mereka memilihku. Aku saja kaget. Padahal menurutku Jisung- _hyung_ lebih bagus."

"Kau merendah lagi."

"Memang benar kok. Awalnya aku bahkan berpikir Taehyun- _hyung_ akan mengambil posisi center juga."

"Dia bukan orang yang seegois itu."

Samuel mengangguk.

"Walaupun memang bagus kalau Taehyun- _hyung_ yang jadi center."

" _Hyung_ merendahkanku."

"Tapi, secara konsep, kamu memang cocok kok. Aura pemuda yang ingin bersenang-senang."

"Oh Little Girl juga punya aura itu."

"Kau mau bilang _hyung_ cocok dengan lagu itu?"

Samuel kembali mengangguk.

"Berarti fans memang pintar dalam memilih."

Jihoon bersiap berbalik.

" _Hyung_ mau ke mana?"

"Kembali ke kamarku, ke mana lagi?"

"Cuma bertanya beberapa hal dan langsung pergi?"

"Karena aku sudah dapat jawabannya, apa lagi?"

"Memastikan sesuatu itu?"

Jihoon kembali tersenyum. Ditepuknya kepala Samuel pelan.

"Nggak jadi."

Jihoon melangkah pergi dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar.

 _Anak itu sudah jadi lebih kuat._

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"Oh."

"Oh My God."

Keduanya mengerjap kaget. Jihoon dan Samuel sama-sama kaget.

"Pink?"

Ya, keduanya kaget karena parcel yang baru saja datang itu membawa _outfit_ pink yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua.

"K-fans benar-benar gila."

"Aku punya banyak pakaian pink sekarang."

Jihoon menoleh. Ditatapnya Samuel yang mencoba mencocokkan size pakaian dengan dirinya.

"Cocok, kok."

"Ah, _hyung_ juga berpikir begitu? Kemarin banyak fans yang memberikanku julukan baru."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

" _Pink me_."

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. Samuel yang dari awal sudah kelas A pasti memiliki pakaian pink yang cukup banyak. Belum lagi seingatnya saat _Pick M_ e di Mcountdown ia juga menggunakan _outfit_ pink. Beda dengannya yang berganti dari kuning ke oranye. Dua warna yang menyilaukan mata tetapi ia suka. Ingat dengan jaket saus oranye kan?

"Mau langsung pakai?"

" _Hyung_ juga?"

"Yap."

"Oke."

Mereka pun mengganti pakaian dengan tenang. Kemudian melakukan sedikit latihan dengan lagu _Pink Me!_ Ahaha, sebenarnya itu gara-gara Samuel yang semangat menarikan Pick Me dan Seongwoon dengan _self-camera_ nya.

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau buat self cam."

"Kau belum?"

"Belum sempat."

"Terlalu fokus pada latihan juga tidak baik, Muel-ah."

Samuel hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengutak atik kameranya, saatnya _self-camera relay_. Sambil berjalan mereka berdua pun menyapa fans yang siapa tahu sedang menonton mereka.

"Hari ini kami menggunakan pakaian _couple_."

Ups. Samuel menutup mulutnya setelah beberapa saat tertawa malu. Kalimat dari Jihoon terasa ambigu.

Jihoon juga tertawa sesaat, agak malu-malu. Baru sadar dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan.

 _Bukankah itu terdengar seperti aku memproklamirkan hubungan kami secara resmi?_

"Oh, Park!"

Suara Samuel membangunkan kefokusan Jihoon yang tadi sempat melantur ke mana. Seolah ada telepati, mereka pun memutuskan menggoda Park Woo Jin, si Woo Jin besar.

"Sumpah, kalian ngapain sih?"

Woo Jin tidak habis pikir. Dia mengerti kalau mereka berdua agak-agak miring sejak satu tim di Get Ugly Team (ini miring makna konotasi ya) tapi ya gak usah kaya begini juga. Pamer banget sih. Dia kan pengen dapet baju _couple_ juga. Eh, salah deng.

Woo Jin pun bisa bernapas lega karena mereka cuma mewawancarainya sebentar. Dia kan agak gagap (waktu rap adalah pengecualian).

Mereka berduapun berlalu, menyapa para _trainee_ yang sempat dilewati hingga akhirnya mendadak Jihoon berlari dari Samuel.

"Oh, _hyung_?"

Samuel bingung. Tentu saja. Karena bingung, Samuel pun mengejar Jihoon. _Self-camera_ Samuel pun menjadi acara petak umpet, eh, kalau petak umpet kan nggak perlu dikejar juga orangnya. Jadi, _self-camera_ Samuel pun menjadi acara _running man_ 101.

" _Hyung_!"

Jihoon terpojok; nggak juga sih. Ruang latihan cukup luas untuk menghindari kamera Samuel.

"Karena sudah sampai sejauh ini, akan kutunjukkan."

Samuel _loading_. Refleks ia menyanyikan lagu Nayana sambil terengah-engah, efek habis lari naik tangga tujuh kali. Belum juga selesai reff, Jihoon langsung meluncur pergi. Berlari lagi.

" _Hyung_!"

 _Stamina Jihoon-hyung ternyata kuat sekali._

Samuel mengejar lagi. Tapi, kali ini tak sampai karena dia langsung ambruk.

Sadar tak ada yang mengejarnya, Jihoon berhenti.

"Serius dia tidak bisa mengejarku?"

Jihoon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ketukan sepatu tertangkap di telinganya.

"Mengetes Samuel ada batasnya lho, Jihoon."

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya. Ada Park Woojin yang berdiri angkuh di sana.

"Kau harusnya menunjukkan keseriusanmu. Jangan bermain-main!"

Jihoon menghela napas. Mengerti topik apa yang barusan dibawa pemilik mata sipit gigi gingsul itu.

"Lebih baik begini. Lagipula Samuel baru-baru ini nyaman denganku."

"Samuel itu dekat dengan semua orang lho."

"Aku tahu."

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Park Woojin berlalu, meninggalkan Jihoon yang sejenak terpekur sebelum kembali sumringah melihat Samuel yang datang untuknya.

.

.

" _Hyung_."

Jihoon sedang beristirahat sejenak. Tentu saja, pengumuman peringkat bukanlah hal yang tidak melelahkan. Badan boleh seger tapi hati dan pikiran tidak, bro. Siapa yang tidak dag-dig-dug meskipun ia tahu ia takkan keluar dari top 11.

"Kenapa? Kok cemberut?"

Samuel yang datang tergopoh-gopoh mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa.

"Oh, _hyung_ lupa. Selamat sudah masuk top 5."

Samuel menjabat tangan Jihoon-

"Bukan begitu _hyung_."

-dan langsung dihempaskannya begitu tahu bukan itu topiknya.

"Kamu tidak senang sudah masuk top 11 lagi?"

Samuel lagi-lagi menunjukkan ekspresi yang gado-gado. Iya sih dia seneng, banget malah. _Hello_ , dia naik dari peringkat 16 sebelumnya. Naik 11 peringkat itu sesuatu.

"Bukan begitu."

"Kamu nggak seneng karena Taehyun _hyung_ mu itu dieliminasi."

"Itu sudah pasti-"

Jihoon cemburu mendengarnya.

"-tapi bukan itu."

"Oh, kamu nggak seneng karena aku naik satu peringkat."

" _Hyung_ , aku akan jauh lebih senang kalau akulah yang mengalahkan _hyung_ di final nanti."

"Lalu?"

" _Hyung_ peringkat dua kan?"

Oh, rasanya Jihoon sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangan yang dicintainya ini.

"Iya. Lalu?"

" _Hyung_ dengar _the cursed of rank 2?_ "

"Kamu terlalu menghayati komentar fans."

"Tapi itu benar _hyung_. Pertama Moonbok _hyung_ yang minggu pertama peringkat 2 lalu turun drastis ke minggu minggu berikutnya, lalu aku yang tahap eliminasi pertama peringkat 2 lalu turun ke peringkat 16 di eliminasi kedua. Sekarang bahkan Guanlin juga mengalami yang lebih tragis dari peringkat 2 ke peringkat 20, nyaris tereliminasi…"

"Dan kau mau bilang kalau aku akan mengalami penurunan peringkat yang drastis karena barusan peringkat 2?"

Samuel mengangguk. Jihoon terkekeh lalu kembali menepuk kepala yang lebih muda.

"Tenang saja."

"Mana bisa tenang?"

"Muel-ie, _hyung_ sudah pernah bilang kan? Fans _hyung_ adalah fans yang loyal dengan _hyung_ jadi mereka akan selalu menjadikan _hyung_ sebagai kandidat no 1. _Hyung_ akan tetap berada di top 3 apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi, Guanlin juga…"

"Siapa bilang? Perubahan sistem vote sudah membuktikan bahwa Guanlin adalah pilihan kesekian semua orang, bukan yang pertama."

"Tapi,..."

"Dengarkan _hyung_!"

Jihoon mengambil napas.

"Meskipun kutukan itu ada, _hyung_ yang akan menghancurkannya. Jadi, percayalah pada _hyung_ , oke?"

Samuel terhenyak. Menatap mata Jihoon serasa membawanya ke dalam ketenangan sebelum badai. Begitu tenang hingga membuat kegelisahan Samuel lenyap. Jihoon serius tentang hal itu dan tidak mungkin membiarkan Samuel berpikir yang tidak-tidak di saat semua _trainee_ yang tersisa sedang memikirkan nasib mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, ada apa lagi?"

"Tidak tidak. Aku senang _hyung_ baik-baik saja dan…"

Jihoon menunggu.

"Umm… aku mau istirahat dulu."

Samuel canggung, lalu bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Nyali Samuel menciut. Ada butir peluh yang muncul di dahinya.

 _Jangan lagi!._

"Ciuman selamat…"

Belum selesai berbicara, Samuel langsung meluncur sebelum sedetik kemudian menoleh dan melayangkan sebuah _kiss bye_.

Jihoon tertawa. Ya, pelan-pelan saja.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Ini fic udah sehari yang lalu kepikiran di otak tapi karena mager jadi sekarang baru terlaksana.

Oke, maafin saya yang lagi-lagi menyeret kalian ke kisah tak masuk akal antara Samuel dan Jihoon. _Personally_ , saya merasa Jihoon ngasih aura kalem kalem manly (lihat otot lengannya pas ngasih Samuel _prank_ ). Samuel juga manly sih, tapi karena masih kecil (masih terbayang penampilan Samuel di 17TV yang sumpah imut banget) jadi saya buat karakternya agak begini-begini (jadi ga jelas siapa atas siapa bawah).

Oke, saya tahu banyak yang lebih suka Samhoon ketimbang ini apa ya (Jimuel?), jangan dibandingin lagi sama Deepwink dan Samhwi (ini mah banyak banget) tapi sampai Produce 101 Season 2 tamat (minggu depan) kayaknya saya tetep buat fic dengan pair ini (atas bawah terserah _reader_ berhubung pikiran saya belum siap membuat cerita sejauh itu :D)

Terima kasih buat Produce 101 Season 2 yang udah bikin saya gagal buat laporan praktek (padahal udah ditagih atasan).

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah review, ngefavs, sama ngefollow fic-fic saya yang kemarin termasuk juga fic ini. Maafin nggak bisa dibales satu-satu.

Salam,

Mashiro Io


End file.
